hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Back 2 School
Plot Cody and Shawn are very eager now that it is the first day of high school. Cory has badgered Eric about the place all summer, and has compiled a plan from the information. However, Eric makes him sign a contract prohibiting him from contacting him "verbally or non-verbally during any and all school hours, this day forth forever and ever." Not put down by this, Cory and Shawn note that they will not have to deal with Mr. Feeny anymore. Excited, they go to their new school, and almost instantly run into bullies Frankie and Joey. They manage to get away when Frankie suddenly wonders if he's gay, and goes off to contemplate it. Scared by the presence of the bullies, they eagerly join Kelsey in the hallway. When a casually dressed man with an authoritative attitude walks by, Cory assumes he is Harley Keiner, the most feared student at John Adams High. Cory starts to follow his plan, and tries to make friends with him, but it turns out the guy is actually a new teacher named Jonathan Turner. Later in Turner's class, Cody complains about having to read the Odyssey. Turner notes that he reads X-Men, and comparing it to the Odyssey, also assigns Cody's comic book to the class. Realizing that it was more interesting, but actually more work, he calls Turner "Feeny with an earring." After class, he sees the real Harley Keiner hanging out with Frankie and Joey. He tries once more to make friends with him, but Harley tells Frankie to beat him up. Joey, however, recognizes Cory, and notes Frankie's moment of concern. This causes Frankie to leave again to contemplate it, and Joey follows. Harley moves to do the job himself, but Cody sells his idea about Harley looking after him all year to make people respect him even more. Harley seems to agree and asks for his name, when Cory tells Harley his name, Harley laughs and claims it is a "poofy name" and says if he wants to be friends with him, he has to change it to something which would inspire fear and respect so Harley renames Cody "Johnny Baboon". Cory falls for it, and when a teacher comes to send them to class, gives him the false name. The teacher sends them to the Principal's office, where Cory discovers his new Principal is in fact Mr. Feeny. Feeny decides to give him a warning, and sends him to class. Harley soon tells him that he blames Cory for the detention he received, and informs him that he is going to kill him after school. Terrified, Cory gets Shawn to ask Eric for help. Eric suggests that he hide in the nurse's office, and then quickly leaves Cody alone. Cody at first decides to take him up on his advice, and goes to the nurse pretending he has the flu. However, he meets two other guys doing the same thing, and decides he will not lose his dignity hiding. Cody goes to face Harley, but Eric shows up to protect him. Harley moves to attack Eric, but Mr. Turner interrupts. Claiming that he teaches kick boxing, he scares the bully away. Cody expresses his gratitude toward him, but Turner just tells him to read the book. However, Cody notes that today he has lived his own odyssey. Starring * Ben Savage as Cody Matthews * Nick Cataldo as Kelsey Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews